


The Supreme Leader, is missing

by DeviantDarkBelle



Series: Kinktober and Beyond [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:04:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21552178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviantDarkBelle/pseuds/DeviantDarkBelle
Summary: Supreme Leader Kylo Ren hasn't been seen in standard days.Hux takes it upon himself to get to the bottom of it.A long overdo addition to Kinktober and Beyond.Day Two Prompt - Voyeurism
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: Kinktober and Beyond [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1515044
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	The Supreme Leader, is missing

**Author's Note:**

> Just my usual disclaimer of incorrect grammar and punctuation as well as tense shifts.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

The Supreme Leader hadn't been seen for a few cycles. The Knights were planetside, the Resistance had been subdued somewhat and wasn't currently a threat. Hux had searched the halls and common rooms with no luck. He wasn't sure why he cared; the Supreme Leader out of the way was a blessing, a wish finally granted. Perhaps he'd be gone for good.

Hux smiled darkly at the thought, Ren had only been the Supreme Leader for less than a standard year. Hux could undo all the damage Ren had caused.

But Ren hadn't really done anything wrong, he had learned quickly from his mistakes that brought StarKiller down and let the Resistance escape Crait. Ren's missions were successful, and even though they hadn't yet won the final battle, they were well on their way to victory. Perhaps Ren was an asset. Hux hated the thought but he wanted the Resistance destroyed and he had to admit that they worked well together.

So yes, it bothered him that the Supreme Leader was nowhere to be found.

Hux had been so consumed by his thoughts that he hadn't paid attention to where his feet were taking him until he found himself in front of Ren's door. Not the door to the Throne Room, or to his office, but his private quarters.

Surely someone had thought to check Ren's private rooms already but Hux requested entry nonetheless.

Nothing.   
Another request.  
Again, nothing.

Hux took a step back as though he was about to leave when another thought came to him… Ren wouldn't be able to answer if he was hurt, or…

Then another thought. What is Ren is in there but alive, unharmed, and Hux just barged his way in. It could be Hux found on the floor of Ren's private quarters with the telltale lightsaber slash across his torso.

Then, silence.

Hux's brain turned itself off, at least that was what he'd say if ever questioned, and he used his code to override the access panel.

Milliseconds felt like years as Hux waited for either a green or red light. It was very likely that Ren had changed all the access codes behind Hux's back…

_Green_

The panel held a green light and the door quietly slid open. Hux took a deep breath and smoothed down his uniform before he crossed the threshold. 

There was no turning back now.

Hux scanned the room and his hand went to rest at his blaster. He had to be quick, just in case.

But nothing seemed out of place.

Ren's rooms looked lived in, nothing was really out of place, and no sign of a struggle and Hux began to get angry with himself. Of course, Ren would be fine. He was the most powerful Force user in the galaxy and could overpower anyone. He didn't need others to look out for him. Perhaps he had gone on a mission that even Hux didn't know about.

Cut through the fog of his thoughts, a soft sound was heard. Rain. Hux hadn't heard such a sound for what had seemed like a lifetime. With his hand still at his blaster, he followed the sound. It was as though the rain was calling to him, and Hux went willingly.

He stopped when he reached the open door of the 'fresher. The rain, the sound was coming from the shower. It appeared that Ren had a luxury showerhead installed.

Hux silently cursed the spoiled, overgrown child. Of course, he would have something as frivolous as this.

The vision through the steamed-up glass caught Hux's attention.

Ren was okay. In fact, he was more than okay. Even through the steam, Hux could see Ren's powerful body and make out the battle scars that graced his body. It took Hux's breath away how even more beautiful Ren was. All that physical strength, his powerful mind, Hux was awestruck.

Hux knew he needed to retreat, to walk back slowly and quietly, then leave, let Ren shower in peace. Hux could question him another time. Ren may have just needed time to himself, to meditate, to hold conference with the Force, or whatever it was that Ren did.

But then Ren started to move. Then Ren started to sigh and Hux was frozen in place. Large hands skirted over an equally large chest and powerful thighs. Hux was mesmerized, even more so when Ren slowly began to fuck himself on a dildo he had secured to the shower wall.

He needed to leave.  
He should leave.  
That's what Hux's mind was screaming at him. But his body had other plans.

Hux had never seen such a debauched but beautiful sight. He could make Ren out so clearly; damp strands of inky hair stuck to his forehead, how his lips parted, how he fucked himself on the fairly large toy. 

Hux couldn't resist and even if he wanted to stop himself, he wouldn't and he palmed his growing erection through his trousers. His eyes never left Ren, his ears fully tuned in to every sound Ren made. Hux needed to commit it to memory for the next time he was alone. He knew this was wrong. But he had a lost a fair bit of control.

"Hux…" Ren moaned out and Hux quickly pulled his hand away from his now fully hard cock. Of course, Ren would know he was there. Hux was about to say something but stopped…

"Fuck, Hux…_Hux_ … you feel so good. Yes. Just like that. Fuck me just like that…"

Hux was sure his jaw hit the durasteel floor. Never had he thought Ren would fantasize about him. Hux had had the same thoughts though, so perhaps this shouldn't come as such a surprise.

Ren let out a long, rumbling moan and Hux took the opportunity to unfasten his trousers and pulled them down just enough to free his cock.

He stroked himself with the same rhythm Ren fucked himself with the dildo and when Hux was about to come he covered his mouth with his hand and caught his release with the other.

Surprisingly, Ren came immediately after Hux, something Hux believed to be a coincidence.

Before Ren let the dildo slip out of him, Hux began to step back to return to his quarters. Ren was all right.

Just as Hux reached Ren's antechamber, his blood ran cold. "Next time, General, you'll join me, yes? Please…"

It was the _please_ that flustered Hux more than anything and he approached Ren who was now just inside the antechamber, a thick towel wrapped around his hips. Hux placed his hands on Ren's shoulders and kissed him softly on the mouth.

"Next time, don't start without me."


End file.
